Current dry cleaning technology uses perchloroethylene ("PERC") or petroleum-based materials as the cleaning solvent. PERC suffers from toxicity and odor issues. The petroleum-based products are not as effective as PERC in cleaning garments. Volatile siloxanes are being introduced into the dry cleaning industry as an alternative to PERC. However, undesirable odors are sometimes carried over with the siloxane solvent, so there exists a need to remove the odor from the siloxane solvent.
Methods for the purification of organopolysiloxanes have previously been reported as utilizing elemental metals (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,067). Other patents disclose the purification of polyether silicones by contacting with an aqueous acid and removing the malodorous materials formed (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,764), or the reaction with hydrogen and a hydrogenation catalyst (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,509). Hexamethyldisiloxane has been purified by successive treatments with a condensation catalyst, washing with water, separating the phases, distilling the siloxane, treating with acid clay and then treating with activated carbon (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,346). Siloxanes have also been purified by contacting with steam and distilling out the impurities (see EP 543 665). A deodorization method utilizing active carbon to which a functional group has been fixed through a silanol bond has been reported (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,899). Finally, a method was reported for purifying silicone oil by adding a drying agent and an adsorption agent to silicone and passing a low water vapor inert gas through the system (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,612).
There is a need for a method for removing unwanted odors in a volatile siloxane used in dry cleaning applications.